eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Love Peace Peace
Love Love Peace Peace was an interval act performance during the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm performed by presenters Måns Zelmerlöw and Petra Mede and written by Swedish commentator Edward af Sillén along with composer Fredrik Kempe. It talks about the things needed to make the perfect Eurovision song. The performance features some references to past contest acts including a flaming piano (Austria 2015), a battle horn (Ukraine 2004), old ladies baking bread (Russia 2012), topless male drummers (Ireland 2013), a hamster wheel (Ukraine 2014), a grandmother beating a drum (Moldova 2005), milkmaids (Poland 2014) and a guy on skates (Russia 2008) among other things, including cameos from 2006 winners Lordi and 2009 winner Alexander Rybak. The presenters' costumes were reminiscent of the stage costumes worn by past winners Dima Bilan in 2008 and Charlotte Nilsson in 1999. The song and performance turned out to be so popular with fans that they wanted a full studio version of the track. On 4 May 2017, the studio version was released on Spotify. Lyrics part Måns Step 1! Get everyone's attention. A powerful, majestic start. Maybe a battle horn of some kind? Petra Step 2! Drums! There has to be drums! It doesn't hurt if the drums are played by gorgeous topless men. It's proven very efficient throughout the years. But, please feel free to try other alternatives. It's proven very helpful to go the exact opposite way. Use a grandmother! Måns Step 3! Show the viewers your country's ethnic background by using an old traditional folklore instrument that no-one's heard of before Petra No, no - in this case, it's proven much more efficient to not use a young model. Go with an old man instead. A beard helps! Måns This instrument is called a Swedish kvinnaböske - a small roundish piece from the horn family, inherited from the Vikings. Just make something up. No-one will know! Step 4! In Eurovision, nothing says winner like a violin. Trust us - bring a violin Petra Step 5! The violin, the drums and the kvinnaböske might make it all feel a little bit old fashioned, but this can easily be fixed by adding a DJ who pretends to scratch. In real life of course, this is thirty years old but in Eurovision, it will give your number a contemporary feel Måns Step 6 - costumes! You need to look memorable, something that the viewers will notice. Petra Oh! Perfect! Step 7! The song. Everything else might be important, but the song is essential. Let it be about something everyone can connect to. Love works. Peace is also a popular way to go Måns Yes, peace is good. ABBA actually won the competition with a song about war with Waterloo, but this is not something we recommend Petra Now when you have everything you need and the pieces are gathered - go for it and don't look back! begins Måns Let the song begin with passion Let the wind begin to blow Petra You can break the rules of fashion And your chance to win shall grow Look into the TV camera So the audience can see Måns That you're lovable - not desperate Smile and they will vote for me Both Fill the stage with light As dancers will join us The expectations grow It's time for the chorus Love love peace peace Måns Old women baking bread Both Peace peace love love Petra And a man in a hamster wheel Both Love peace peace love Make it unforgettable You will be the best And win the Eurovision Song Contest Måns Now we'll go down a notch Our hands will touch Pretending we're in love Petra It's you and me and when we change the key Both We'll give the world a show It begins to snow Love love peace peace Petra And a burning fake piano Both Peace peace love love Måns And a Russian man on skates Both Love peace peace love It'll be incredible You will be the best Love love peace peace Måns Party for everybody! Both Peace peace love love Petra More tricks in a hamster wheel Both Love peace peace love And we can guarantee That you will be the best And win the Eurovision Song Contest And win the Eurovision Song Contest Video Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Category:Sweden Category:Interval Acts